


Drabble Collection

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Royalty, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of drabbles set in a future canon AU when Arthur is King. (established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur explores Merlin's body.

Arthur pushes Merlin facedown onto the round table. He runs his hands over Merlin's bare flesh, spreading his fingers as wide as he can, touching as much skin as possible, following a path from his shoulders and down his spine, until he grips Merlin's hips tight. 

A shiver runs from Merlin's head to his toes. 

Sliding his hands further down to Merlin's bottom, The King lowers himself to his knees and spreads Merlin's cheeks with his palms.

Merlin groans and thrusts back as Arthur leans in and licks a path from Merlin's balls up to the swell of his arse.


	2. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin whispers promises to keep Arthur safe.

Merlin pushes Arthur backward on the bed as his hands slide up Arthur's body. His thumb traces a long, thin scar running the length of Arthur's side. It's a pale line, barely there, only visible in contrast to Arthur's smooth, tanned skin. 

Fingers seek each scar by memory, moving from the small one on Arthur's shoulder to the crescent shaped one near his nipple. 

He kisses up Arthur's stomach, lips trailing the path of his hands. 

Merlin nuzzles each battle mark, mouthing each mar on Arthur's otherwise perfect skin and whispers a promise to keep him safe over every one.


	3. Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin kneels before his King's throne

Arthur reaches out, rubbing his thumb over Merlin's bottom lip as he lowers himself before the throne. Arthur's other hand tightens around his cock as Merlin slides forward taking him into his mouth. 

He gasps as Merlin's tongue swirls once around the head before plunging deeper, Merlin's plush lips wrapping tight around him.

Sliding down Arthur's shaft, Merlin peeks up through inky black lashes, his eyes never straying from Arthur's gaze. 

Arthur twists his fingers gently in Merlin's hair, pulling him closer in encouragement. Merlin comes willingly, burying his nose in Arthur's groin as his throat opens, accommodating Arthur's length.


End file.
